A kitchen machine of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph is known from European Patent Application 0 409 335 A1. The electric motor of the known kitchen machine is fastened to a frame plate to which also a transmission mechanism is fastened, by means of which mechanism the tool is coupled to the electric motor. The frame plate is clamped between two portions of the housing by means of two rubber rings. The use of the rubber tings protects the electric motor and the transmission mechanism fastened to the frame plate against high mechanical loads which may occur, for example, when the kitchen machine is moved, transported or dropped.
A disadvantage of the known kitchen machine is that the transmission to the housing of vibrations caused by the electric motor and the transmission mechanism during operation is insufficiently counteracted by the use of the said rubber rings, so that the noise caused by the electric motor and the transmission mechanism is insufficiently damped.